Marco and Star's Mewberty Adventures!
by brewer235
Summary: What if Star never changed back after going through Mewberty? How would Marco feel about his developing feelings for her? How would Star handle her own new and changing feelings and abilities? Well read and find out! (Warning will contain some mature themes in later chapters. you have been warned!)
1. The Change

**(Hello Readers! I couldn't help but make this since really there is not a lot of Mewberty Star Stories and I REALLY think she is cute that way, next to Hekapoo of course lol.**

 **ANYWAY HERE IS THE DEAL! I have come to realize my method of writing is not working, YOU! My amazing readers have to wait way too long for anything I do so here is what I am going to do. YOU GET TO VOTE! I will be updating my stories for people to vote on what story they want the most to see of. You can PM or just leave a review on the story you want and instead of having to wait for a month I will JUST FOCUS ON UPDATING THAT STORY! So you all can enjoy reading the story's you want with less wait. Its too hard to get inspired to do different stories one after another so this helps me keep momentum when writing them.**

 **ANYWAY Feel free to leave a review or PM telling me what you think of this one, I WILL be updating this cute series as well but otherwise feel free to vote for your story and as always ENJOY!)**

 **Marco's POV**

I sighed as I dragged through class, my usual enthusiasm to learn gone, not because I was bored with class but because the usually energetic spot next to me was gone. It had been three days since the incedient...since Star went through her Mewberty. After the incident, she hasn't shown her face at the school since. Not because of what she had did, frankly even I was surprised how quickly people shrugged off what had happened. Unfortunately, after she had whisked Oscar away she came crashing back down and well...she never changed back to her old self.

I confronted Glossoric who just laughed it off spewing something vague from his mouth. I tried to talk to Star but..she just looked at me with tears in her eyes before flying off to our house. Since then she had locked herself in her room. I laid my head down looking over at her empty seat beside me with a sight. I tried to get her to talk to me but she just stayed shut in her room, only opening the door when I left her food but she would never when I was around.

I heard the bell ring as I looked up at the clock before back over to her seat. "Guess I'll go home.." I muttered to myself as I gathered my books and left the school. It was somewhat awkward trying to explain what was going on to Janna or Starfan13 who were worried about Star's absence. Mostly since I couldn't give them a real answer at all since...well I didn't know what was wrong either.

"I'm home!" I called out as I walked through the front door. I knew my mom and dad were out on a date, but a small part of me hoped Star would have come out by now. I frowned as I walked up to my room passing Stars as I opened my door and tossed my bag inside. After walking the laser puppies and making myself a small snack, I sat down in the living room. It was Thursday, our show was about to come on, but it was just me today. What killed me the most was just the fact I couldn't help her..I couldn't talk to her and be there for her. Instead I could only sit and do nothing, occasionally I would softly knock on her door, but usually, I was only met with silence.

I was so worried a part of me even thought to call her mom to see what she could do, but I couldn't since the mirror was in Star's room. I sighed turning off the TV before putting away my plate of Nachos; they just didn't taste the same without Star here. I made a small extra plate of them before setting them beside Star's door; I didn't need to knock since I knew she could smell them. I walked down to the bathroom, figuring a shower would help me relax a bit. I turned on the water letting it warm up before stepping in and letting out a relaxed hum. Nothing felt better than a hot shower, especially to help take my mind off my troubles.

I knew it wouldn't last forever though as I finished and grabbed my towel, drying off before slipping into my pajamas. I walked passed Stars door again, this time stopping as I raised my slightly trembling hand to know. A small part of me hated knocking knowing I would just be met with silence, but still I softly hit my fist against the door. I hit so softly I doubted anybody could have even heard as I gave a second small knock. "Nothing..." I thought to myself, as my hand went to hit again I decided I just couldn't as I lowered it to my side. I tried to say something but just got choked up over myself. I closed my mouth and just turned to walk away, I tried to fight back the tears forming in my eyes as I made my way back to my room in the dark silence of the house.

As I walked away, my heart stopped as I heard a small click from behind me. I turned thinking I was just going crazy as I quietly made my way to her door again. My hand was trembling as I reached for her doorknob grabbing it before turning it slowly. To my shock, I wasn't crazy as the handle turned more and more until the click of the stopper could be heard. I felt stupid that a small part of me was afraid to open the door I had wanted to open for so long that regardless I swallowed my nerves and slowly opened the door. Inside Star's room was dark, all but the soft light of the moon slightly illuminated the what would have been pitch black as I slowly stepped inside, closing the door behind me. My eyes frantically scanned the room looking for a sign of Star anywhere before I caught something in the corner of them.

I could see a small mass on Star's bed, what seemed to be her under her covers the air was filled with the soft whimpers coming from it. After hearing them, my feet seemed to move myself over to the bed standing at the foot of it as my eyes still adjusted to the darkness. I climbed onto the end of her bed as gently as I could sit on my knees before breaking the silence "Star..." I said softly, so quietly that I didn't even hear it myself. I gulped before taking a deep breath "Star..please look at me.." I said before sitting in the dark silence for a moment before the mound of covers started to shift.

As if knowing, the small clouds covering the sky seemed to clear to let the moon illuminate the room as the covers slid down the figure in front of me. I was...breathtakin' at how...beautyful she looked. I had never gotten a chance to really..see her since before but here..in the pale moonlight; she was the most beautiful sight my eyes had ever seen. Her skin was dark violet, her hair a soft blue with just a hint of purple in it as well, small heart shaped antennas were where her horn band once sat.

Star's eyes...when she opened them my heart skipped a beat as they met with mine, her once heart shaped eyes had returned to normal, though this time instead of the blue oceans that once looked into mine, her eyes were a beautiful pink..all but her small heart shaped pupils. I couldn't see her wings she had before, but I could still make out her six arms at her side. All this time I had spent taking in her form was cut short as I noticed the glistening from the corners of her eyes. I could see she was about to say something but before she had a chance my body lunged forward on its own, wrapping my arms around her as I felt the hot tears stream down my cheeks. "Star.." I forced out, trying to maintain my composure "I was so worried about you.." I could feel Star...trembling as her six arms slowly wrapped around my waist.

"M...Marco.." she choked out as I felt soft drips against my shoulders. I pulled myself from her looking into her tearful eyes as she sniffled "Marco I'm sorry...I can't...I can't change back..I..I..I." I stopped her taking my hands and wiping away her tears from her cheeks as I rested them in my palms. "Your amazing Star! Your amazing and beautiful and I was worried about you so much!" I could see her blush as her top hands reached up to take mine.

"Y..You don't care that I look like a..monster..?" I shook my head back and fronted flicking the tears from my eye's "Your not a monster Star! You're the most amazing girl I know and now your even more amazing! You can give six high fives and even better hugs now silly." It made my heart want to soar from my chest as she giggled and blushed. Her top hands retook mine as her other four wrapped around my waist.

"Marco.." She whispered softly sending shivers through me as her eyes looked into mine. I was lost..lost in her beautiful eyes, lost in this moment we were in together, lost in her arms..and never noticed how much closer our lips were moving together. I could feel her breath mix with mine as both our eyes seemed to go with each other, then in an instant our lips met, and it was like the whole world around me was gone, and I was soaring through the air. Her arms tightened around me as mine did the same around her, both of us afraid the other would float away as our kissed deepened. I don't know how long we sat there in the dark, it seemed like years to me, but the quiet was broken by our gasps as we pulled ourselves back for air our bodies demanded. We both seemed to slowly regain ourselves as I blushed deeply feeling her lower arms squeezing my rear. " !" She muttered as I tried my best to hold it back before ultimately breaking the atmosphere with my laugh. Star couldn't hold hers back either as she started to giggle before laughing as well.

After we had finished our awkward moment together, she reached over turning on her lamp "Your...really ok with me being like...this?" I smiled and took her hand "Of course Star, your still just as amazing as you always have been. Now you just have more hands to be even more amazing." She blushed as we sat for a moment just enjoying the weight lifted off us both before I let out a sigh of relief. "Well..I'm so glad your Ok Star, I was worried you were hurt or something." As I started to make my way off the bed, she stopped me, grabbing my arm with three of her hands.

"Marco..wait." She said softly as I looked at her confused. "St..Stay with me tonight...please." I turned red and gulped as she pulled me closer to her. A thousand things were running through my head, but I only nodded as she smiled. She pointed her finger at my face making me confused before blasting me with a clump of her sticky heart webbing. I could her laugh as I wiped my face before being surprised as she pressed her lips to mine again leaving me speechless as she snuggled she pulled me into her six arms. For some reason I suddenly started to feel tired as my eyes became heavy, maybe it was how soft her skin was against mine. Maybe it was the sweet scent of her skin, but soon I found my thoughts fading as I wrapped my arms around her, feeling her pull the covers over us as I drifted off into what was the best sleep I had ever had.


	2. The Change Pt 2

**(Hello Readers! I interrupt your regularly scheduled Playing with Fire update for another cute Mewberty chapter! Now for those reading I do PLAN on making this just a series of small one-shots featuring Star in her cute Mewbery form. However the first three will be tied together and maybe a few others I think of as well, but for the most part One-shots. ANYWAY, for you all following this and Playing with Fire don't worry I am going to try and power through the next chapter this weekend so you don't have to wait till next weds. So as always feel free to leave a review or PM letting me know your thoughts and what you think of the story and as always ENJOY!)**

 **Star's POV**

My happy slumber was broken by the soft singing of my alarm as my eyes slowly pried open. I reached over with two of my arms smacking the snooze button as I let out a soft yawn. My eyes scanned the room before being pulled down by the soft rustling in my arm. Marco, my Marco was cuddled up to me with four of my arms wrapped around him.

Immediately the memories of last night came rushing back to me as he mumbled something in his sleep. My heart began to race as I looked down at how adorable he was. Maybe it was because of my new form but every fiber of my body just...burned. Burned to feel his soft skin, burned to tear his clothes off and just ravage him right now.

I took a quiet deep breath as I slowly wrapped my last two arms around him, letting one run softly through his hair as I softly breathed in his scent. "Mmmmm" I couldn't help but tremble at how great he smelled. Fortunately for me, this seemed to be enough to sate my more...erotic urges, though I couldn't stop my lowest hands from sliding down and under his pajamas, getting a feel for his soft bare ass.

I was quick to retreat them as Marco started to stir, "Uhhh...S..Star.." He mumbled softly as his eyes struggled to open. I loosened my grip on him as he reached up to rub his eyes. "What time is it.." He yawned as I looked over at the clock. "It's seven twenty-three right now" I whispered as Marco yawned again.

"Uhh...School doesn't start for a while.." I released him as he pushed himself up stretching his arms. "Did you sleep well.." I asked rubbing my arms who already missed holding him. "He blushed lightly "Yeah...I slept well. I hope I wasn't a bother for you though.." I quickly waved off his concerns "Not at all! Th..Thank you for staying with me." Marco smiled filling my stomach with butterflies as he stood up.

"Do you want to shower first? I should probably get back to my room before my parents wake up.." I blushed nodding my head, as I got up, I was spooked as my wings knocked over the clock.

"Sorry!" I reached down to pick it up, but as I set it on the table, I noticed Marco staring at me. I turned red as I looked away, afraid of what he might think of my wings. My embarrassment was nothing though as I felt his soft hands caress against them making my legs weak as I let out a moan. "Are you ok Star?" He was quick to kneel down to help me back to my feet as I trembled. "Y..Yeah..I..I'm gonna go shower now.." I pulled myself to my feet before making my way to the bathroom.

After I made my way to the shower, I closed and locked the door before letting out a relieved sigh. I walked over to the mirror, looking my new form over as I let out a small sigh, my six arms, purple skin, pale blue hair, and now my wings, I guess I was able to hold them in last night but now..I looked..weird. I sighed and walked to the shower turning it on. I won't lie it was an incredible relief to feel the hot water of the shower caress my skin. Having spent the past few days in my room, I felt icky and gross.

After A nice hot shower, I stepped out grabbing my towel with my left hands before drying off. Even though I looked weird, I still couldn't deny that having six arms would have its benefits. I heard a soft knock on the door as I reached for my comb. "Star..? Is everything all right?" I heard Marco whisper as I giggled to myself. "Yeah Marco, I am just about done then it's all yours," I replied softly before getting to work combing all the tangles out of my hair. As I finished and stepped out, I couldn't help but notice Marco blushing as I walked past him in nothing but my towel.

My heart raced at the idea that he still found my new form...attractive. I stepped into my room dropping my towel as I rummaged through my clothes. I tried to put on my bra but couldn't with my wings, so I decided to go without as I slid my panties on before cutting a few extra arm holes in my dress before sliding it on as well. Fortunately, my wings happen to fit out the back of it. Once I finished, I gave myself one last look over before taking a deep breath and stepping out my room.

It was a sweet relief that Marco's parents were so supportive of my new look as his mom cheerfully made us breakfast. "Don't worry Star, your bubbling and cheerful personality will out shine any change in you look." She smiled setting down my plate as I smiled back. After finishing our breakfast, I prepared myself for the real test, school. My mind raced as we made our way to school, I worried about all of the things people would say..after what I had done I wouldn't be surprised at the rumors that must have spread.

Much to my shock though when we finally arrived at school I was greeted with the happy cheer of our friends. Jann, Jackie, Sabrina, and even Starfan13 had stapled arms to her shirt and attempted to give me a high six! Everybody was asking if I was ok and telling me how cute my wings and hair looked, I couldn't help but feel pretty embarrassed. Marco was with me the whole time too, and I couldn't thank him enough, if it weren't for him, I would still be trapped inside my room.

Unfortunately, the one thing that hasn't changed was how BORING class was. I sat in class resting my head in four of my hands as my lower two wrote down notes. My eyes couldn't help but drift towards Marco beside me, looking adorable as he focused intently on the teacher, taking detailed notes. I guess at some point he noticed my ogling him making him blush. It started to occur to me how much more...noticeable Marco was since I got my new form. I still had a bit of my boy craziness in me, but Marco...somthing about him was just..attractive?

Even Oscar who had said sup to me wasn't even as appealing to me as seeing Marco smile at me. I was snapped back to reality as the bell rang, I smiled as I pushed all my papers into my bag before getting up. I looked up and saw Marco had already stepped outside as I hurried to gather my bag. As I stepped out into the hall, I noticed though that Marco was talking to..Jackie. I stopped in my tracks, watching Marco trembling embarrassed as he talked with her.

"What were they talking about? What does she want?" Thoughts raced through my head but something...deeper was stirring inside me. I slowly started to walk towards them.

My heart raced as I made my approach, making my way through the passing students before finally reaching hearing distance from them. Was she asking him...out on a date? This thought made me clench my fist as my chest burned. I guess she had noticed me as she gave me a smile and wave before walking off saying good bye to Marco. He must have noticed my change in mood as he gave me a concerned look.

"Star? Is everything alright? Your face is kinda red." He placed his hand gently on my forehead, immediately all of my stirring emotions seemed to vanish as I melted under his touch. " I'm fine Marco.." I purred as he looked at me again with confusion.

"O..K Jackie wanted me to ask you if you wanted to go skateboard with her sometime, she figured you could pull some "Sick" moves now that you have six arms." I scoffed under my breath before smiling at Marco. "I'll think about it, but could we maybe do something after school? Like, watch a movie? It feels like its been ages since I have had your nachos."

Marco blushed, scratching his head as he chuckled "Well yeah, that sounds good to me." I couldn't contain myself as I grinned ear to ear before giving him a big six armed hug. "THANK YOU!" I squealed excitingly before hearing the bell for last period ring.

After school had finally let out, I couldn't wait for another minute to get home. As if on their own I flapped my wings lifting into the air before soaring through the halls to Marco's class. I felt bad as I scooped him up leaving a very confused Janna standing in front of Marco's locker. "St..Star! Whats going on!" I grinned tightening my grip as I floated up into the air.

"Come on Marco! This will be faster and WAY more fun!" I cheered as I dived down flying towards our house. Marco was pretty terrified at first, but after a couple of minutes, he was pretty thrilled. "Whoa! you can see so far up here!" In a fraction of the usual time, it takes we arrived at our house, setting down in front of the door. "Wow, those wings are incredible!" Hearing Marco's compliment was like music to my ears as I blushed feeling all warm inside.

After unwinding from our school day, I was now sitting on the couch in my night gown as I bounced in my seat, eagerly awaiting Marco and his plate of Nachos. Finally, he came into the living room setting down two plates of Nachos before setting down beside me. "Enjoy, I made them extra special for our movie." I reached down taking a small handful of them before cramming them into my mouth.

"Mmmmm" I couldn't help but moan at how amazing Marco's nachos tasted, cheesy but with just the perfect amount of spice to them. As the movie started, I couldn't stop myself from scooting closer to Marco. It was so adorable feeling him tremble at my touch as I nuzzled up against his neck.

"Star..?" He muttered embarrassed as I looked up at him with my adorable purple hear eyes. "Yes, Marco..? I hope I'm not bothering you.." He gulped shaking his head "No it's fine!" He let out a small yelp as my breath graced his neck.

"Ma...Marco.." I said softly as he looked down towards me. "Y..Yeah, Star..?" I had a flood of emotions and urged rushing through me as I slowly raised myself to meet his gaze.

"M..Marco..I know...you have..your crush on Jackie, but do you ever think.I mean with me being so...diffrent..I just..Marco.."

My heart was pounding now as my body moved on its own, straddling Marco's lap as my wings flapped softly. My urges and desires were becoming more and more difficult to repress as I rested four of my arms on Marco's chest.

" Star..what are you saying.." Marco stuttered as my top arms wrapped around his neck. I know Marco was easily flustered with stuff like this, but I just couldn't hold back, everything has been building since he kissed me last night. "Marco...could you..love a monster like me..?" I whispered softly as Marco's breath hitched for a moment.

"Star...your..I mean..your no monster Star...your just...yourself.." I rested my forehead against him as my heart shaped eyes captured his.

"Marco...could you..love me.." I said so quietly that either of us could barely hear.

"Star..I...I mean...we.I just...with...but.." I closed the gap between us even more, leaving but a breath's space between our lips.

"Marco.." I moaned letting my breath caress his lips yet demanding a simple answer from his racing mind.

"Yes..." He whispered sending shivers through my whole body as my lower four arms coiled around his waist and chest, my lips moving up to his ear.

"Show me."


	3. The Change Pt 3

**(Hello Readers! I hope you are doing well, I know you are probably waiting for the last chapter of Playing with Fire but here to tide you over is the last Part of this small Mewburty story! I will be adding more one-shots to this so don't worry. Anyway I hope you enjoy this saucy last chapter and as always if your like what you read feel free to drop a PM or review letting me know your thoughts and as always enjoy!)**

 **Star's POV**

After hearing Marco's words echo through my head, I knew in my mind that there would be no going or holding back tonight. So here I sat straddled in Marco's lap as my four lower arms wrapped around his chest while my upper hands gently cupped his cheeks. Our lips that were once but a breath apart now pressed softly together as we both moaned softly.

I could feel his body trembling in my arms, knowing that he was a lot more nervous than I was about this, though in truth I was too. My desires and passion for him drowned out any thoughts of worry in my head as we kissed, and I knew in my head what he would say to me as I dragged my lips away from his for a small breath of air.

"Star..." Marco said softly as I smiled, keeping his dark eyes fixed on my purple hearts. "Yes.." I said softly against his neck, letting the sound of his pounding heart fill my ears. "Wh...What if...I mean things could.." I lifted a hand from his waist letting my finger gently cover his lips.

"Shhh Marco...things will change between us...but not for the worse." I whispered letting my lips caress his cheek "Now won't you take me to your room? I don't want my "Safe Kid" to get in trouble."

He didn't say a word as he wrapped his arms around me groping my ass before standing to his feet. Luckily Marco was more than strong enough to carry me as my arms tightened a little more around him as he walked upstairs with me in his arms. As we stepped through the threshold of his room, my lower hands quickly reached around locking the door behind us before coiling back around Marco, reaching down to his rear squeezing it.

"Lay me down my prince.." I whispered as he turned around obeying my command as he softly lowered himself letting me release from him as I laid out on his bed. My whole body BURNED with desire, but I knew I had to show restraint for now. While I was in high gear ready to go, I knew Marco didn't feel the same. Marco would want to savor every moment of his first time, as well as savor such a moment with me. So tonight I would let him set the pace, giving him only gentle nudges when he needed them.

I spread myself out taking in a deep breath of his scent from his bed before reaching my arms up to him, giving him a seductive look as my hands reached eagerly for him. He climbed onto his bed letting my hands take him and pull him on top of me as I brought his lips to mine again. My hands wasted no time exploring as they slid under Marco's shirt and into his pants, grasping for any skin they could touch as we kissed.

I thought he was so adorable as his hands trembled up my side. I pulled him away from my lips before resting two of my hands against his chest. "Marco...switch with me.." I said softly as I began to lift up, switching Marco around, so I was resting back in his lap again. "I..Is this..ok." He muttered as I giggled. "Yes, Marco..this is perfect." My hands slowly reached down grabbing his shirt and slowly lifting it up before tossing it aside. As my lower hands moved down to his pants slowly pulling them towards me to free his obvious excitement, my middle hands worked to lift my nightgown from my form slowly.

"St..Star.." Marco's breath seemed to escape him as his eyes lit up and sparkled with amazement. I could tell it was the first time he had ever seen a woman in such a state, let alone me. I peeked down at his erection, commenting to myself at how adorable even that looked like my hands softly touched his tip forcing a moan from him. They gently caressed along the top of his cock before slowly pulling down, freeing his tip from its small sleeve before beginning to pump up and down.

I knew he needed a little more "Encouragement" before we could start the fun as my top hands cupped his cheeks. "Marco...you don't have to worry...you can touch me too." I leaned in gently nipping his ear and down to his collar as he let out a squeak, his hands caressing their way along my arms before gently cupping my breasts. I could not hold my moans as his touch sent lightning through my whole body, finally feeling his touch against my breasts.

I bit my lip as his hands curiously explored my flesh, tracing around my nipples before gently cupping my breasts again. "I..know there not...that..as..big.." I moaned before letting out a loud gasp as his fingers gently pinched my nipples "Your perfect.." He moaned out as my lower hands continued to pump at his member.

"Could we..try..somthing." Marco stuttered as I looked into his eyes before giving him a soft nod and a kiss on his nose. Marco laid-back, gently pulling at my legs to turn me around as I got the hint at what he wanted. This time I was the one trembling as I turned dark purple, as it was nice to know that even with my raging sexual desires that I was still nervous about him seeing me down there.

"B..Be gentle.." I said softly as my top arms started to pump his cock again. I felt his trembling hands slide under my panties making me moan before pulling them softly to the side.

I let out a loud gasp as I felt his tongue trace along my folds, my mouth slowly making its way up the length of his cock as every movement of his tongue sent shockwaves straight to my brain. As I slowly wrapped my lips around his tip before taking it as best I could into my throat, his tongue pressed deeper into my flower, tracing along my inner walls making my eyes roll back.

It took a lot of restraint to keep me from biting down as I slowly slid my head up and down the length of his hard cock. I was embarrassed that I was already hanging on the edge of my orgasm as my hand slowly pumped in sync with my mouth. "Star..tha..that feels amazing." Marco moaned tilting his head back as I blushed, getting even more aroused knowing how good I was making him feel.

I doubled my efforts taking his cock deeper into my throat as my tongue swirled around his cock. As we both worked on each other, we soon reached our limits as I let out a loud moan around Marco's cock. I could feel him moan into my folds as his hot cum poured into my mouth and throat. I didn't dare waste a drop as I started to swallow it down, stroking his base to coax out all I could as Marco's tongue collected all my nectar.

After managing to gather and swallow down all I could I pulled off Marco's cock with pop as I panted, my entire body aching at this point "Marco..I need you..so badly.." I gasped as I felt him pull himself from under me as I turned over, looking up into his eyes longingly as I felt his cock rest against my folds.

 **MARCO POV**

My head was spinning, lying naked before I was my best friend, in all of her beauty. At this moment, in this time she was the only person in the world to me. Her soft violet skin, her beautiful pink eyes, her silky light blue hair, she was all I wanted and ever could. I felt my member throb against her folds forcing a moan from her.

Even at this moment, however, there were still thoughts echoing in my mind. "What would happen after this? What if we get caught? What if she gets pregnant? Are we going to fast?" All these thoughts swirled in the recesses of my mind but were silenced by both the caressing of Star's voice, and the yearning of my heart.

At this point, my mind was no longer in control of my body, and in truth, It was that way. I was awkward, nervous, and would have never found the nerve to get this far with Star. I don't know what magic she may have used, or maybe she was just better with words than I was, there was nowhere I would rather be than right here right now.

I felt her top arms reach up, gently cupping my cheek as her eyes pulled mine in. "Marco..I love you.." She squeaked softly as my member throbbed against her folds again. Star's words were spoken so softly, yet with so much love they roared through my mind. I felt the hot streaks trickle down my cheek as I leaned down to her, letting her other arms capture me as I pressed my lips to hers, pulling away only for a moment to return her feelings as my cock's tip pushed into her, Forcing a moan from both of us.

I could feel the slight resistance inside her and knew if I went further, there really would be no going back. I rested my forehead against her's letting our breaths mix as our eyes met. "Star." I whispered feeling her top hands softly grip my hair. "Go Marco...make me yours." She moaned softly. I obeyed her wish pressing myself again into her as my cock broke through her wall's resting completely inside her as her arms squeezed around me tightly and her hands gripped my skin.

The feeling was euphoric as I felt her walls tight squeeze around my cock, not wanting to let go of me any more than she was. I made sure to keep myself still as I let her adjust to my intrusion as her breath hitched and quickened. I wasn't too full of myself, but I knew I was pretty well sized for my age so Star could take all the time she needed to adjust, I was more than happy to stay in this moment with her as I gently kissed along her collar. I was glad to know that It was helping as her body slowly relaxed, her once quick breath becoming slower and more lustful as she moaned from the feeling of my lips on her skin.

After sharing a few more moments, she finally looked me back in the eyes giving me a small nod as I smiled giving her a gentle kiss as I pulled myself back before pushing myself back into her. I eagerly drank her moan as she moaned into my mouth, her lower hands reaching down to pull me as deep into her as they could.

It seemed like both of our body's yearned to be a close as possible as I pulled back again before giving another deep thrust into her. Her lips hungrily kissed my neck as our bodies found a steady pace. "Oh, Marco..more..it's so amazing." Star moaned as I nibbled on her ear. "Your amazing Star." I moaned before getting a glance of her wings. I could tell if she wasn't laying on her back she would probably fly away at how much they were trembling and vibrating. I managed to rest my head on her shoulder and as I gave her another thrust my lips pressed against them.

My ears were treated to a loud moan from her as her body tensed and her walls tightened around my cock nearly sending me over my limit. "Di..Did she just cum? From kissing her wings?" I thought to myself as I slowly dragged my tongue across them. They were soft and thin yet had a sort of sweet scent and taste to them, much like her skin honestly. "Fu..Fuck Marco! No..Not mY wiNGs PleAse!" She gasped out as I gave her body another pump of my cock.

...I cant..last.." I moaned as quickened my pace. As much as I wanted this to last forever, being my first time I knew I wouldn't be able to hold out. Though It was very comforting knowing I was able to help Star reach her peak, I didn't want to stop until we reached our bliss together. I thrust faster, burying my cock as deep as I could with every thrust, feeling my tip kiss her womb as her arms tightly coiled around me.

"Ma..Marco! C..Cum with me!" Star moaned as I embraced her tightly, losing all control of my body as it moved wildly on its own. "I cant..hold.." I felt her top hand tightly grip my messy hair as her breath filled my brain from my ear. "Cum inside me.." Star whispered yet commanded as something in my mind seemed to hed her command. I gave one hard thrust, the room filling with the loud slap of our skin together.

My mind blanked, the world around us crumbled away as I seemed to fly through blissful heaven. I could feel the euphoric sting of her teeth on my shoulder as my seed burst into her womb, desperate to claim and coat her insides, desperate to fill her with the fruit of our love. I could say anything because nothing could describe this feeling. My eyes had likely almost rolled into my head, the only thing I could faintly hear was the desperate gasps of both of us, let me know that she was flying through this paradise with me.

What felt like a lifetime lasted only moments as I found myself falling back to earth wrapped in Star's arms and onto my bed again. I pulled my eyes open, hearing the deep breaths of the both of us as he laid beside each other. Her eyes struggled to open as well as her hands sought desperately to take mine. I moved my hand to take her's as she smiled.

I pulled her into my embrace, wrapping my arms around her and resting my head in her hair. I could feel her coil around me again, this time her hands covering us in something soft. I glanced over my shoulder seeing her hands coating around us her web of hearts. I didn't mind; I knew she was just trying to keep us as close together as she could. I managed to fumble a free hand to grab the covers pulling them over us as well for extra comfort.

"Marco.." She muttered softly hanging barely from falling asleep. "I love you too Star," I said softly adjusting myself a bit in the small cocoon she had made around us so she could rest easier against my chest. I could hear her breath slow and see the large smile on her face as she drifted off to sleep to the sound of my heartbeat. I nuzzled into her hair taking in the sweet scent of her.

I knew things were going to be different between Star and me as I slowly fell asleep, and I honestly didn't know how things would be, but regardless of how things turn out, regardless of where our adventures may take us, and regardless of whether she ever turned back to her old self. I would always be right here, in her arms whenever she needed me.


	4. Awkward First Date Pt 1

**(Hello Readers! Did someone say another Mewburty story!? Well ok fine if you say so. I will warn you ahead of time that these chapters really don't "Follow" the show very much so don't really expect much in terms of consistency, though I will try and make what ever ones I can be multi part. It was sort of refreshing not having lemons in a chapter for once lol, but you know what they say calm before the storm and all lol. So hey lets read some reviews and see what you all had to say!**

 **The Keeper of Worlds: Completely loving this story so much right now!** **(Thanks! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!)**

 **FleksAndru: Really nicely done** **(Thank you, I do try)**

 **Smiling Lemon: Sexy and touching a nice combination and I really want to see what Marco's parents say.** **(Well you wish is granted this chapter, appreciate your continued support!)**

 **Oracle6044:That was great. I need more haha** **(This ones for you bro.)**

 **Momijifan Low-Ki: God Damn, they finally did the nasty & it was glorious! ****(Don't worry they will be doing the nasty again soon lol)**

 **Anyway I really appreciate your continued support for this and any story of mine you may read, as always if you do enjoy the story so far or have any requests on what you might want to see in this or my other MonStar One-Shot story feel free to drop a review or PM letting me know and as always my friends ENJOY!)**

Star rummaged through her closet, desperate to find a dress that looked good. "Ugg! None of these look good on me anymore!" Star threw herself onto her bed in frustration. "Everything looks off since I changed.." She sighed rolling over looking at the clock. Since last week she had been so excited to finally be going on a date with Marco at the pier.

Well, sort of a date, Marco probably thought it was just an evening out with her but to Star, tonight was the night she made Marco her boyfriend. Before Jackie, or Janna, or hell even Tom if he chose to switch sides, she was going to make Marco hers. Star shot up from her bed going head first into her closet as she rummaged through it again. After an hour it had come time for them to head out. "Star!" Marco called from down the stairs. "Are you ready to go?"

"Coming!" Marco looked up the stairs and blushed as Star came walking down. She had let her usually curled hair down allowing it flow freely down her back and through her wings. She was wearing a light blue dress that complemented her purple skin beautifully. Star noticed Marco staring and couldn't help but blush. "Marco..are you ready?" Marco swallowed and nodded as she giggled opening the door as they walked out.

Star could hardly hold in her containment, she had wanted to go down to the carnival at the pier since she moved here but had never gotten a chance, and what better place to go for a date as well!" Star hummed happily as she walked with Marco, trying her best not to take his hand as they walked next to each other. "One step at a time Star, play it cool or you will scare him off." Marco just smiled obliviously to all the thoughts running wild through Star's mind as they made there way down to the beach.

Her big heart shaped eyes were wide with excitement as she stared in awe at all the lights and sounds. "Wow! It looks so fun! Can we go to Marco? Can we can we can we!?" Marco smirked puffing out his chest confidently. "Not to worry Star, I came up with an exact schedule for us to ensure we get every ounce of enjoyment out of the park! Not missing any ride or attraction and you already ran inside..."

Marco saw as Star had run in running up to one of the many small game stalls that were around as he folded his map into his pocket. Star nibbled on her upper hands trying to contain her excitement as Marco walked up to her. "Marco! What is this game?" Marco smirked confidently "It's easy, you throw one these darts at the balloons and win a prize."

He handed the man a dollar before confidently throwing the dart, only for it to bounce off the balloon. Marco looked in both shock and anger before Star walked up as well. "Here let me try." Star picked up four darts with her upper and middle arms aiming before lightly tossing them, all darts popping balloons as she smirked making Marco blush.

Star's eyes were wide as the man handed her a small stuffed triangle with a top hat to her. "This is so much fun! What else can we do?!" She gasped seeing the line for the Ferris wheel as she grabbed Marco's hands and pulled him along with her. "Star, you sure are excited to ride the Ferris wheel." Marco couldn't hold back his smile as Star bounced up and down, her wings flapping egearly as they inched closer to the front.

"I have never ridden one before! I wonder how fast it goes! I wonder how much it will spin us around!" Before Marco could answer, it was there turn as she pulled him into the basket. Star was holding on to the edge of her seat as the ride rumbled before they started to go up. "Umm...Star..I hate to break it to you.." Star gave Marco a confused look as she looked at the other baskets.

Most of them had couples hugging and kissing as she blushed. " this is...that kind of ride.." Marco blushed rubbing his arm embarrassed. "Y..Yeah..but the view is amazing once you're at the top." Star's eyes widened as the cart crawled to a stop right at the top. The sight was beautiful, the sun resting just above the ocean's surface, it was a sight she had never thought she would see on Mewni. Marco sat blushing embarrassed as he rubbed his arm. Before he knew it, she had scooted over next to him, sending shivers through him as her three right arms wrapped around his, her head resting against him as they sat looking out over the ocean.

Once they made it back down Star was even more driven on her quest to confess her love to Marco. They continued through the fair, stopping by all sorts of games and stalls before both of their stomachs signaled it was time for dinner. Fortunately, there was a seafood restaurant right on the pier. As Marco and Star walked in the waiter greeted them with a smile.

"A table for the lovely couple?" Marco blushed and was about to speak up before Star spoke up. "Yes, sir! One by the window if you have one!" The waiter smiled before leading them to a table. Once they were Marco flipped through the menu finding a small meal that was just perfect for him. "Don't worry Star order whatever you want." He smiled as Star gave him a smirk.

"Ohhh...Mr gentleman, treating a girl right on our date." She giggled as Marco blushed "Date!?" Before he could say another word, the waiter returned, taking both of their orders before walking back to the kitchen. "Star are you sure you can eat all of that..? You ordered like five things.." Star waived off his concern "Relax Marco! I can handle it all." While they waited, they both talked about there plans for the upcoming school dance, since Janna wanted Star to accompany her to a dead clown seance.

Marco blushed embarrassed that he not only didn't have a date but was too nervous to even ask Jackie out of it. Star could see the look of worry on his face as she blushed "You know...if you don't have a date..I'll go with you Marco.." Star looked up with her adorable purple eyes making Marco turn red. "I.I mean you don't have to Star...I could just stay home while you go have fun with Janna.." Star jumped from her seat slamming her hands on the table catching Marco by surprise.

"No! This dance is important! And besides, I have never been to one! It sounds like a lot of fun." Her grin was infectious as Marco could help but smile, the waiter returning to there table with a large cart of food. "The soup and salad for the gentleman, and the steak and lobster, shrimp pasta, herb-crusted chicken, cedar smoked salmon and the chocolate lava cake." He set all the plates in front of Star as Marco's eyes were wide with amazement.

"Star.." Marco couldn't utter another word before Star's six arms were tearing into her food, shoveling it into her mouth with such haste as she assimilated her food. Marco couldn't stop watching as he slowly gulped down spoonfuls of his soup, occasionally avoiding a stray piece of food. Before Marco knew it, she had finished letting out a satisfied burp as she rested her hands on her stomach.

"Ahhh...that was amazing.I could go for some ice cream now." She grinned as Marco wiped his mouth. "Well...I hope you won't be too tired; we till have a lot of the part to explore." Star giggled. "Of course not!" Marco laughed setting down money for the check before standing up. He walked over pulling Star's chair back as before she got up. "Why thank you sir Marco." She teased as they both shared a laugh.

As the night went on, they went through the rest of the park, stopping by all sorts of rides from haunted houses to spinning cups. Even staying for an awkward time in the tunnel of love, though Star thought to make it more "Magical" with her wand only turning that into a haunted ride as well, though they still had fun. As they walked down the main path something caught Star's eyes as they walked past.

"Ohhhhh! Marco! I want it!" She ran over to the game starting in awe at the massive doll, it was almost as big as Marco, and for some reason, he thought it was strange it looks awfully like him. "I've been getting weird Deja Vue here.." he muttered looking down at the stuffed triangle Star had won. "Marco! Please! Can you win it for me?" She got on her knee's grabbing his shirt pleading with big puppy eyes as her six arms pulled at his hoody.

"All right ill try." Marco blushed walking up and handing him a dollar before taking the mallet. "Gotta hit it to the top." The man smirked before Marco let out a breath. After reeling his arms back, he pulled down slamming the mallet on small X as the ball bounced slightly up. "Aww touch luck." the man chuckled as Marco groaned.

"this is so rigged.." he muttered to himself handing him another dollar. Despite putting all his strength into it, the ball refused to go any higher. "Star...I'm sorry...I don't think we're going to get anything from this game.." Star frowned looking over at the man who wasn't paying them much mind before pulling Marco close. "Marco..try one more time..if you can do it..ill give you something special myself." She smiled handing him the hammer. "You can do it, Marco." Marco's face was red as he steadied himself with confidence.

He walked back over to the game before rubbing his hands together before gripping the mallet tightly. "Come on Marco...for Star.." he thought to himself before pulling the hammer back, swinging down with every ounce of strength he had. Behind him, as the mallet hit, Star waived her wand behind her back. The ball rocketed up through the tower, blasting out the bell before flying through the sky off the pier, then exploding off in the distance in an eruption of fireworks.

"It's not supposed to do that!" Marco stared in disbelief as Star quickly snatched up her prize and Marco's hands. "Doesn't matter let's go!" She ran off with them both in tow as the man sat dumbstruck. The Star's were slowly peeking out as they sat on a bench at the end of the pier, looking out over the ocean. "Mmmmm I love it." Star giggled hugging tightly the large doll as Marco blushed.

"Well, you know..I guess I didn't know my strength." Star giggled tucking her wand back into her bag before setting down the doll. "You know...Marco..I have had a great time tonight." Star rubbed her arms, her face blushing darkly as was Marco's. "Well.I can't take all the responsibility...it's always fun when you are around." Star was flustered by Marco's compliment as she scooted close to him.

"H...Hey Marco.." Star muttered as he stiffened at her touch. "Y..yes Star" She looked up at him, her arms taking his hands. "I..I just...I have had such an amazing time with you, not just here but..ever since I have come to earth. I know...I'm not how I use to be...with the Mewbury...but...I still.I mean.." She looked up at Marco whos face was dark and eyes wide. "Come on Star just say it!" She screamed at her self as she took a deep inhale.

"MarcoDiazIreallylikeyouandwaswonderingifyouwouldbemyboyfriend!"

A long silence filled the air as Star began fearing the worst, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She lifted her head looking up to see Marco with an adorably flustered face. "I..I um..I mean..uhhh...yes," he muttered as they both stared at each other with embarrassment. Soon the awkwardness became too much for her as she burst out into laughter.

"What!? Whats so funny? Did I do something wrong?" Marco panicked as she reached up grabbing his face with her top hands. "Your such a dork Marco." She giggled before pulling Marco down into a deep kiss. It was like lightning shooting through all of his body for Marco, a feeling like no other he had felt as her lips met his.

For Star, it was much MUCH more, like hunger she had been fighting ever since her transformation had been finally given a cracker. Star's wings fluttered with joy as Marco brought his hands up to hers. Eventually, they pulled back for air, staring deep into each other's eyes. "Star..." Marco softly moaned as she smiled. "I told you I had a special reward for the prize silly."

Both of them walked out as the fair closed, the feeling of being a new couple was still fresh for both of them as they made there way back to the Diaz house. As they walked Marco scooped up one of Star's hands into his as she looked over at him making him blush. "S...Sorry...I mean..since were..you know.." She giggled before all three of her right hands took hold of his. "You got to hold all of my hands silly." She teased sticking her tongue out as they shared a laugh once they had finally returned home they both changed into their pajamas before meeting in the living room.

Marco promised tonight he would make her his famous Nachos and watch a movie as she sat on the couch. "Are they done yet?" She called into the kitchen as he came walking out. "They just finished." He walked over setting down the plate of nachos before sitting down beside Star. She wasted no time reaching down and grabbing two handfuls before shoving it into her mouth. "Mmmmm Soo good." She moaned as she munched down the Nachos.

His hand reached over and grabbed the remote turning on the T.V before feeling her crawl up next to him, making him turn red. As the movie they were watching carried on Marco gulped working up some nerve as he wrapped his trembling arm around Stars waist. She smiled pressing herself against him making him tremble even more. "Marco, you sly dog." She teased wrapping four arms around him.

"Trying to cop a feel?" Marco gave her an embarrassed face as he shook his head. "N..No! It's not like that!" Star burst out laughing as she cupped his cheek. "Relax Marco; I'm just teasing you." She smiled staring into his eyes making his heart race a mile a minute. Marco slowly closed his eyes leaning in to grace her lips with his. "Marco what are you doing?" He stopped looking at her with a panicked face "I..I thought.I mean...oh gosh I'm so...!" He was cut off as Star quickly closed the gap between them pressing her lips to his.

Instinct kicked in as Star quickly positioned herself onto Marco's lap, her lower and middle hands wrapping around his waist as her upper hands ran through his hair. Her wings were flapping softly to the racing of her heart as she deepened her kiss with Marco, her tongue persuading its way into his mouth to dance with his. Marco's hands to traveled on instinct, moving down to Star's rear giving it a soft grip as he held her in his lap, the feeling of her hands running through his hair and back sent jolts of electricity through his skin.

Words couldn't describe how badly this princess wanted to fly him up to her room, having no problem locking the door and tearing his clothes off. Glueing him to the bed as she fulfilled every sexual fantasy imaginable, making sure to milk his cock for enough cum to get her pregnant ten times over. Tonight, however, she needed to control, to savor the moment she was sharing with Marco.

Star knew that she would get her moment in time, to feed the hunger boiling inside her, but it would be at a pace Marco was comfortable with. She wanted it to be a particular moment at just the right time, the seal of their love binding their body with their already bound souls. After a long lustful kiss Star pulled away, allowing Marco air as they both panted softly. It was a surprise as she could feel Marco's "Energy" through his pants, but figured it was better not to say anything; she would keep his compliment to herself not wanting to move from where she was.

His face was dark as he averted his eyes from hers. "Star...I mean..were..a couple now..right?" Marco nervously asked as she giggled. "Well, I don't think "Just Friends" kiss like that." He scratched the back of his head at such an obvious question. "Y..Yeah...it's just...I mean I don't know...how exactly do we..act? I mean I have never been in a relationship..I don't want to do anything wrong and ruin our friendship..I don't want things to be like they are with Tom.."

Star cut him off pressing her lips softly to his before holding tightly to his head. "Marco...listen to has changed between us..nor do I want anything to change. I want you to still be there with me when I go to the bounce lounge, to still go dimension hopping with me on our days off. To be here, in this living room watching movies and making Nachos, enjoying our friendship Thursdays together...being my best friend." She smiled cupping his cheek as she nuzzled her nose against his. "Do you promise Marco..? to be my bestie..?" Star whispered before he responded by pressing his lips to hers. "Forever Star..."

As the night went on Mr. and Mrs. Diaz walked in, after enjoying a night out on their own they were both pleasantly surprised as they walked into the living room. Laying on the couch covered in purple hearts was a sleeping Marco, with a snoring Star on his chest. They both laughed to themselves as Angie looked to her husband.

"I know that look; it's about time those two lovebirds got together." She giggled, walking over and grabbing a blanket from the nearby closet before laying it softly on them before kissing both of their cheeks. "They make such a cute couple." Rafael grinned as Angie walked over kissing his cheek as well. "A lot like us when we were that age." She teased before walking up to there bedroom with him in tow. "things are going to get a lot more lively around here." they both thought before turning off the lights and going to bed.


	5. Normal Life

**(Hello Readers! As promised another Mewburty story for you! This wasn't the original idea I had but I feel like I did a good job with this one. I wanted to get this done before I left for a few days so I'm glad I did. Hopefully ill have a one-shot or two out soon so look for those as well. ANYWAY, I feel like my Monstar story has lost some tractions so if you have anything you would like to see in it let me know, same with this story, or any you might want to see. As always if you do enjoy this story feel free to drop a review or PM letting me know to show your support and as always ENJOY!)**

Marco let out a sigh as he set down the last heavy box, wiping his brow before opening it up and setting the various item's inside across the room. "There, the last of the boxes unpacked." He commented happily to himself. Marco looked around the bedroom happy with the simple yet, colorful design. "Marco! Have you finished?" A voice from down the hall called as he smiled.

"Yeah! Just finished!" Marco walked down the hall to the living room, a small half wall separating the kitchen from it. Standing in front of the stove was Star, her violet hair flowing down her back as a little white apron covered her front and dress. She was humming happily as her six arms worked on preparing the meal in front of her, some cutting ingredients while another hand stirred the pot. Star and Marco had just moved into their new apartment a week ago, and after struggling to get everything brought over, they were finally settled in.

Originally once they both graduated High School Moon and River wanted Star to begin her duties becoming queen. Marco, however, was able to convince them to let they both stay on earth for two years so Marco could not only enjoy a healthy life on earth as an adult for a while but so he could also learn more about his particular position as king. They both hesitantly agreed and thus Marco's parents set them up in a beautiful apartment. Marco worked full time as a safety inspector for a local construction company, despite Star's parents giving them more than enough to cover the place and live.

Once Star finished the meal she grinned, turning off the stove before washing her hands. "Dinner's done." She smiled as Marco walked into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her waist as her middle hands held his. "Smell's great Star, you have become quite the chief." Star giggled moving her upper hand to scratch Marco's chin "Well I learned from the best after all." Marco smirked leaning in with Star to kiss before a loud cry echoed through the apartment interrupting them. They both chuckled "I guess it's his dinner time too huh?" Marco smiled as Star giggle.

"Right on time as always, just like you." Star freed herself from Marco's grasp as she moved down the hall, making sure to strut her hips for Marco before disappearing into one of the room's. Marco took the time to set the small table they had for the two as he poured him and Star a drink. As Marco finished the last touches, Star came walking back out. Cradled softly in her upper arms was a small newborn wrapped in a baby blue blanket.

"My little burrito." Star cooed snuggling against the baby boys cheek as it mumbled and grunted. "I know I know; you're hungry too." She teased before her middle hand lifted up her shirt, revealing the dark purple skin of her breast as she lifted him to it. Star let out a relieved sigh as she felt him begin suckling her, sitting down at the table as Marco pushed in her seat for her.

"he has quite the appetite huh?" Marco leaned down kissing her cheek. "Yeah, thank goodness too, my girls get so swollen lately I can bearly fit in any of my shirts.." Marco chuckled sitting down across from her as Star's lower arms reached for her fork before digging into the meal she prepared. "Well at least having six arms does have its perks huh?" Marco winked before Star poked her tongue out at him.

"Is that jealousy I hear?" Marco laughed "Well I would be three times better at karate that's for sure." They both shared a laugh as they enjoyed there meal and drinks together. "Mmmmm Marco, bringing out the good stuff your mom gave us for our wedding?" Marco smiled pouring her another small glass. "Well, I figured what better way to celebrate officially moving in?"

After a moment Star felt the baby let go as she smiled, lifting him to her shoulder before patting his back, forcing out a small burp before the baby let out a small sigh. "There we go, all full." Star cradled him as he yawned looking up at her with big pink eyes. "My little shining Comet." She cooed nuzzling her nose against his as he patted at her face softly. Star pulled back the blanket revealing his tuff of brown hair; little crescent moon's adorned the baby's cheeks.

"It's a good thing your parents have plenty of advice to give about raising a boy; my family has only raised girls." Star teased as Marco blushed lightly. "Yeah, it was quite the shock when we told all our parents that you were pregnant, being nineteen and all. Fortunately for us, my parent's excitement at having a grandbaby was so infectious even your parents were quick to accept it."

Star sighed reminiscing "Yeah...what a crazy week that was...Mr. Safe Kid had to get wild on our honeymoon."

Marco coughed clearing his throat. "And a certain rebel princess happens to bound me to the wall with her webs so I couldn't pull out." Star blushed before covering the baby's tiny ears.

"Marco! Not in front of Comet!" Marco laughed "All right, all right.." He got up from his seat, clearing the table before setting them in the sink to wash. "You want to put him to bed or do you want me too?" Marco asked as Star got up lowering her shirt. "I'll put him down; he can get a little fussy sometime's, he likes to stay up with mommy and daddy." Star stood up before walking down the hall to a small bedroom.

Inside was a tiny crib, tons of toys and stuffed animals covered the room, as well as many colorful animals on the wall's, despite them not being allowed to paint the room, star ruled that magic didn't count. Star set Comet down in his crib, pulling the small blanket up and Marco's old stuffed rabbit before softly spurting her web around him, making an extra comfy blanket for him. "There all snug." She whispered as Comet mumbled, desperate to fight off his sleep before quickly succumbing to it. Star tiptoed out the room, turning on the nightlight before closing the door.

Out in the living room, Marco was sitting down watching Tv as Star came out. "Another successful bedtime." She giggled jumping over the couch and into Maroc' lap. "Th..thats good to hear." Marco coughed, not prepared for Star's arrival. Star wrapped her arms around Marco's neck pulling him into a deep kiss. "That's thanks for cleaning up dinner." She whispered as Marco blushed "You know me don't mind Star.." Star teased planting another kiss on his cheek.

"I know, but I still appreciate it." as the two sat on the couch watching T.V Marco's face turned dark red as he felt Star's hand travel down to his waist. "S...Star..!?" Star moaned crawling onto Marco as her hand's began moving under his clothes. "Mmmm those drinks are hitting me Marco.." She cooed, moving into his lap as she kissed him deeply, her tongue prodding for access to his mouth as her upper hands caressed through Marco's hair.

Marco was powerless against Star's seduction as he melted into her touch, returning her kiss two-fold as his tongue wrestled with hers. Soon they both found themselves laying on the couch, Star on top of Marco as their hands explored each other's skin. " .." Marco moaned as she stopped for a moment. "Marco..?"

"How about..we go break in the bed..?" Marco whispered as she let out a low growl "Lets.." Marco stood up from the couch picking up Star bridal style as she wrapped her upper arms around him. "Mmmm my strong king.." She cooed before nipping at Marco's neck.

Once in their bedroom, both wasted no time stripping off their clothing. Star let out a happy sigh as she tossed her shirt away, letting her breasts bounce freely, and her wings flutter unrestrained. "Ahhh so much better!" She moaned as her wings fluttered. Star looked over to see Marco's tone body and erect cock. "Mmmmm MUCH better.." Star purred, walking over and running her lover hand along Marco's stiff cock.

"Mmmm I think somebody has been waiting for this huh..?" Star teased before Marco reached down hiving her rear a squeeze. "Well, how can I not? I got my place with a cutie like you.." She rolled her eyes before pulling him down into a kiss. "Well, you should know this princess likes to be naughty.." Marco reached down grabbing Stars legs and lifting her up, wrapping them around his waist as her arms wrapped around his torso.

"Don't worry; I know just how to punish "Naughty" Princesses." Marco walked over to the bed before laying back with Star in his arms as they both laughed together. Star crawled between Marco's legs, letting his stiff 8-inch cock rest between her breasts. "Mmmm time for my late night snack" Star teased before slowly running her tongue along his cock. Her lower hands gently cupped and massaged his ball's as her middle hands pressed her breasts together, sandwiching his cock between them as her upper hands caressed up his stomach.

Marco laid back and moaned, letting Star work her six armed magic on his cock as she swallowed him up, burying her face between her breasts as she deep throated his cock. "Ay, Dios, Mio..." Marco moaned as his cock throbbed in her throat. Star pulled up and off his cock with a gasp before swirling her tongue around his tip.

"Cum for your Queen Marco.." Star moaned before taking his cock back into her throat. Marco was happy to oblige as he reached down, softly pulled her head forward as he shoved every inch of his cock into her throat, his seed bursting forth as it shot straight into Star's stomach. Star moaned, her lower hands moving down to her soaked entrance as her middle ones caressed her breasts, her upper arms, caress his jewels to coax out every drop of seed.

Once Star had finished swallowing down the last of his seed, she pulled off Marco's cock, licking her lips with satisfaction. "Mmmmm, delicious.." She moaned before crawling up to Marco's face. "Hope you're not tired." Star pressed her lips to Maroc's forcing into his mouth a strange liquid as Marco happily swallowed the sweet nectar down. After a moment of their tongue filled kiss Star pulled back, looking down at Marco's now again rock hard cock. "You know Star; my stamina's not that bad, you don't need to use your Mewburty nectar on me every time.."

Star smirked reaching down to stroke his cock. "I know you enjoy it, besides it heightens the experience for both of us." Star pressed her lips to Marco's again before rolling on top of him. Her top hands guiding Maroc's to her breasts as he gently began to caress and massage them. "Mmmm yes.." Star moaned before sitting up, scooting back a bit to position Marco's cock to her womanhood. Once aligned Star slowly slid down his cock, moaning as every inch of him was swallowed up by her.

"Ffffuuucckkk..." Star moaned as her hands caressed all over her body, the feeling of being one with Marco sending jolts of pleasure all through her. Marco sat up, causing her by surprise as his lips captured one of her breasts and he began to bounce her softly. "M..Marco!" Star moaned before biting her lip as he began suckling her. "That...That's for comet!" She moaned out as her arms tightly wrapped around him, her top hand gripping his hair as she hung onto him. Bouncing her up and down Marco soon found a steady pace as he continued, all the while Star moaned out in pleasure as Marco ravaged his beautiful lover.

"Yes, Marco! Yes!" She moaned as Marco gulped down one more bit of her milk before releasing her breast. "I can see why Comet is always hungry." Marco teased as Star blushed deeply. "P...Pervert.." Star moaned as Marco chucked, quickening his pace as he bounced her harder and faster. "M..Marco..Im..gonna cum soon!" Star moaned resting her head on Marco's shoulder as he kissed her neck. "Cum for your king Star," Marco growled into her ear. Star clenched her eyes as her arms locked around Marco, her hands digging into his skin as her walls tightly gripped around his cock. Marco let out a muffled moan into her neck as his cock throbbed inside her, his seed coating her inner walls.

"Mmmmm...i hope you're not finished yet Star." Marco moaned into her ear as Star mumbled back, still reeling from her orgasm. Marco waisted no time, pulling Star off his cock before placing her on all eight. "Guess what Star," Marco whispered into her ear from behind before kissing his way down her back to her wings. As his lips softly caressed them Star's eyes widened as she let out a gasp. "I know a certain Queens weakness," Marco smirked as he slowly ran his tongue along her wing. They had a soft, silk-like texture, and were more durable than they seemed.

On a few Occasions Star would get freaky with them, but tonight Marco had the upper hand over her. "No..Not there!" Star gasped and moaned, tightly gripping the sheets as her whole body writhed with pleasure. "Your body's telling me otherwise Star" Marco cooed, positioning his cock before slamming it back into her womanhood. Just the force of Marco's cock slamming back into her waiting womb was enough to send her reeling into an orgasm, but combined with the feeling of Marco teasing her ultra sensitive wings; her mind was in pure bliss.

Marco continued his assault, feeling one more good orgasm left in him that he was determined to plant in his queen. "How about..we give...Comet..a brother or sister?" Marco moaned reaching down and grabbed two of Star's arms to hold onto. "Tell me you want it Star." Marco moaned, holding back his approaching orgasm.

"Give it to me! Fill me please Marco!" Star moaned as Marco bend down pushing every inch into her as he tightly hugged her waist. They both moaned as Marco poured the last of his cum into her burning oven before both of them flopped over onto the bed, Star's arms wrapped tightly around her lover as Marco ran a hand through her hair. "Mmmmm amazing as ever.," Marco whispered, reaching down and grabbing the blankets to cover them.

Later in the night Star stirred letting out a cute moan as she stretched, reaching for her lover only to find the bed empty. "Marco..?" Star rose from the bed, taking with her the blanket as she wrapped it around her. She wiggled her way out into the living room was Marco was sitting on the couch with a book in hand. "Marcooooo.." Star flopped herself on the couch curling up next to Marco as he chuckled.

"Hey baby, sorry if I woke you." Star yawned resting her head in his lap. "What are you doing up..." Marco gently rubbed her hair as he continued to read. "I promised your mom this weekend I would have the book's on Mewman politics memorized for her." Star let out a small grumble rolling her face down into Marco's lap. "Hey, Marco..?" Star rolled over looking up at him, as he looked down from his book. "Yes, Star?" Star blushed "Do you think...Comet will think im..wierd looking when he grows...up.."

Marco stopped for a moment before setting down his book. "Where is all this coming from?" Star buried herself in her blanket cocoon as Marco reached down to where her wings would be, giving them a soft rub through the blanket. "Mmmmm...no fair." Star purred popping her head out. "Now whats wrong?"

Star sighed "I don't know...its just...since my...you know..change, I don't look like I use too...and Comet looks so much like you...I just..worry.." Marco bent down, pressing his lips to Star's as she melted into it. "Star, I get a feeling Comet is going to grow up to be just like her mother when he is older." Marco put his book aside and slid himself behind Star, wrapping his arms around her as she snuggled back against him. "And besides, I think he will find he has the coolest mom ever," Marco whispered as Star smiled, letting out a yawn before drifting back to sleep in Marco's embrace.


End file.
